1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cartridge of a printing material supply system.
2. Related Art
In a printing material supply system, a cartridge is mounted in a printing device, the cartridge supplies a printing material to the printing device, and the printing device executes printing using the printing material. Such a cartridge is provided with a printing material containing section and a printing material supply port, the printing material is contained in the printing material containing section, and the printing material is supplied with regard to the printing device through the printing material supply port. A cartridge provided with a plurality of printing material supply ports for supplying a printing material from a common printing material containing section respectively has been proposed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-95129.